Blood of a Red Rose
by sunnyDemi
Summary: My dad and mom got divorced when I was 9 so it stuck on me forever since I was old enough to understand what having divorced parents for a life was like. I mostly glued to my mom over my dad and that is why I decided to move with her to Forks for…a change
1. Enter:Adelia

**AN: Okay this is not my story. My friend could not get this to work so I posted it for her.**

Disclaimer: Story not mine and twilight characters owned by Stephanie Meyers

* * *

Name: Adelia Cl'ychauon Ramirez

Age: 16

Birthdate: March 29,

Height: 5' 2"

Hair: Light brown

Eyes: Hazel

Weight: 109 (You will see why)

Parents: My mom, Valorie, works as a nurse and father was a doctor. Mom got transferred on her job from Spain to Washington and that is how I landed her in Forks. My dad and mom got divorced when I was 9 so it stuck on me forever since I was old enough to understand what having divorced parents for a life was like. I mostly glued to my mom over my dad and that is why I decided to move with her to Forks for…_**a change in environment.**_

Skills: ballet, sings, join school clubs or extracurricular activities, and tutoring.

Hobbies: loves to read, write poetry, listen to music, go movies, dance, and hang out with friends.

Major Issue: Anger Management. Don't piss me off.

**Note: Huge Jasper fan and since this is my story, Jasper is not with Alice.**


	2. Enter: Adelia Story

**AN:** Okay okay this is the revised version so yeah

here we go Disclaimer Story not Mine Mrs. Jasper Hale-Cullen, Twilight Stephanie Meyers

* * *

_**For those who don't know who I really am I will take you under my wing to experience what occurred during my life. But for now, let us just start at the beginning…where it all happened.**_

Today was my first day of school and I was already late for classes. The worst thing about going to school after being a National Exchange Student is that most schools tell you that you have to start your grade level over. I was transferred from one of the most prestigious high schools in Spain to the weirdest of weird schools…Forks High School in Washington. As guilty as I was already about being late for school, my mom was rushing me out the house as well. I just grabbed a slice of toast bread and an apple and left the house behind my mother who was practically running down the flight of stairs to her car.

Valorie: "Adelia could you walk any faster? I am late for work already and there are not enough nurses there to help out. You know what they say."

I stopped and looked at my mother with a sarcastic look gleaming through my eyes.

Adelia: "No mother. Am I supposed to know?"

She stopped walking, turned around, and placed her right hand on her hip.

Valorie: "Yes you should. I told you like a million and one times."

I rolled my eyes at her.

Adelia: "More like a million and two."

I mouthed under my breath. I knew what she meant and is now going to say. I just pretended to play stupid and decided to say no. As she finished the sentence, I just lipped synced the words with her while I rolled my eyes.

Valorie: "Walking is good exercise for the…"

Adelia: "Heart and Soul. Yadi, yadi, yada. I get it."

We walked towards my mother's car, a metal black color Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 with orange interior, and got in as she drove me off to school.

Adelia: "Mom, why can't I take one of the new cars you bought before you came here? I am not going to catch the school bus back home. That is such an embarrassment to me on my first day to school. No one's parent drops them off to school in this century. And we live in the 21st century. Why can't I use your Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren instead?"

Valorie: "Because like you said. I just bought it before I came here. My Mercedes did not even make a month old that I could actually trade it in for a newer one, honey."

I groaned and leaned my elbow on the window as I looked out at the grey clouds. A drop of liquid splattered against the window and I pulled back a bit. I moaned even louder.

Adelia: "Great. Could my life get any better?"

Valorie: "What is it this time, Adelia?"

Adelia: "What does my perfect life have to do with you worrying about me?"

Valorie: "If this is about the Benz then you can use it tomorrow to school."

Adelia: "It was not about the Benz but thanks for the offer. Look at it. It's raining outside, mother. The clouds look so unwelcoming and how am I to walk to the front office if it is pouring rain? My hair is going to get wet and then puff."

Valorie: "Here honey. Take my green jacket in the back seat. It goes well with your hazel eyes and top."

I rolled my eyes at her since she was too busy driving and mouthed to myself.

Adelia: "You think."

She looked at me quickly.

Valorie: "Honey, stop rolling your eyes. One of these days it's going to fall out of your sockets."


	3. Enter: New School

**AN: Okay thank you to the ones who reviewed and Hale-Cullen really appreciates it very much. So here is chapter 2 **

warnings: it is not beta ed

Disclaimer: Story is Hale-Cullen and twilight is Stephanie Meyer's

* * *

I leaned over the back seat and yanked on the green jacket that was under my mother's white nursing jacket. She parked next to one of the reserved lots and I threw the jacket over my outfit.

Valorie: "You are going to love it here. The people here are nice. Take care of yourself and enjoy your day at school."

I threw the hoodie of my jacket over my "just blow dried hair" and walked quickly across the sidewalk towards the front office. I opened the door and a cool breeze passed through my legs giving me the chills. I headed to the desk where the receptionist sat.

Adelia: "Hi, good morning. I am here to pick up my schedule."

Receptionist: "And you must be Adelia Ramirez, am I right?"

Adelia: "Why not?" 'Great. I wonder who else here knows my name.'

She dug through a pile of papers and pulled out four or five stapled papers.

Receptionist: "This is your schedule right here, Ms. Ramirez. I am going to walk you through your schedule so you can get a clear picture of the school campus. The second paper is to be signed by all of your professors and returned to me by the end of the day. The third is a map of the school and the fourth is a form that you have to sign to inform that you can comply with the rules and regulations of the school's authorities."

She showed me all my classes on the school map and demonstrated the easiest route to each class. I signed the paper and handed it to her.

Adelia: "Thank you."

Receptionist: "You are welcome. Have a nice day here at Forks High School."

She nearly yelled across the room as I was leaving to go to my first class. I looked at my schedule and read Advanced Placement Calculus (I) in room 214 over at Building 2. I turned my schedule over to the school map and looked for Building 2. Apparently I was on the main floor and I had to take a flight of three staircases to get to Building 2. The entire school hallways were empty and as I passed them the only thing I heard were the drawling voices of most professors teaching. I was jogging my way up the stairs and when I reached a foot before my destination, I brushed my hair neatly, put on a fake smile, and entered the classroom.

The teacher stopped writing on the chalkboard; everyone stopped scribbling on their books, stared at me with silence, and my smile just drained away. I decided to stop playing like I knew this school for a while and handed my professor, Mr. Challenger, the sign in sheet. He took it, read my name off the sheet, dropped it on his desk, assigned me a seat in the front row by the window, and continued with the work on the board. I copied the notes off the board and as the bell ring, the class filed out the door. I went to Mr. Challenger's desk as he handed me the signed sheet before leaving the class for my next class. My next class was Advanced Placement World History in Room 408, Building 5. My professor, Ms. Jackxon, was the only teacher so far for the day that made me come up to the front of the class and introduce myself.

Jackxon: "And how old are you?"

Adelia: "I'm 16."

Jackxon: "How did you end up in this AP class?"

Adelia: "Preferably skills."

Jackxon: "Skills? What school did you came from? I was told that you are a transfer student."

Adelia: "Yes I am. I came from Santa Maria High School."

Jackxon: "Spain? Wonderful. That is a very well-trained, organized, and top of the society school. Well I hope you enjoy your time in this class and thank you for sharing a bit about yourself Ms. Ramirez. You may sit wherever there is a possible seat available."

She signed the paper and told me to pick it up after class. Most of the class gave me disapproving looks at the way I carried myself and attitude.

* * *

**AN: There you go the beginning of the new school day.**

**So what do you think of it so far? Any way plz R&R ND THEN WE WILL SEE WAT HAPPENS NEXT... *SKIPS AWAY MERRIALY*  
**


	4. Enter: Cullens

**AN: Okay thank you to the ones who reviewed and Mrs. Jasper Hale-Cullen really appreciates it very much. So here is chapter 3**

**and sorry about not updating school got in the way *stupid school*  
**

warnings: it is not betaed

Disclaimer: Story is Mrs. Jasper Hale-Cullen and twilight is Stephanie Meyer's

* * *

ENTER CULLEN'S

I walked down the line and heard the students whispering about me and my previous school. I sat at the back of the classroom hoping to get less attention but everyone's head turned in my direction as I took my seat. I was digging through my backpack but felt uncomfortable for some strange reason and as I looked up I spotted the looks on the students' face. I pulled my History book up to my face and slid into my seat. The bell rang half an hour later and I made my way towards the door until Mrs. Jackxon reminded me of the paper then I left. It was lunchtime and I was so excited about having an hour and fifteen minutes of freedom to myself outside the courtyard away from the students but that all changed as I headed to the lunchroom.

People were organized by groups at the lunch tables and it was packed inside. I walked over to the lunch line, grabbed my food, and looked around the room to see where I should sit. There was an empty six seated table at the back corner that was surrounded by no one nowhere as I walked over and began eating my food. Five minutes of peace were disturbed as two tall, skinny, ankle-lengthed pant, nerdy looking boys came over to my table.

Boy one: "Hi. My name is Brian. Is it true that you are Adelia Ramirez?"

Boy two: "Yeah, yeah. And my name is Lance. We are from the Science Club."

Adelia: "Ok. Nice to meet you…I…guess. Yes it is true that I am Adelia Ramirez. Why?"

Lance: "Nothing really. We just got news that you are the new student at Forks High School."

Adelia: "Yes I am."

Lance: "We are from your AP Calculus (I) class. You may not have noticed us but we sat two seats to the right of you."

They were beginning to get me a bit annoyed so I just nodded my head.

Adelia: "I might have recognized you two. Not entirely sure if I did though."

Two girls came and joined the boys and me at the table. They immediately went into a little talk about the formulas for their chemistry homework. I just gawked at them and continued with my pudding. However, something at the back of my head was telling me to look up and to the left. So I did. I ignored it at first but when I actually looked closer I noticed them for the first time.

Standing out in the crowd was a group of five kids. No older than 19 but no younger than 17 perhaps. Amazing flawless skin and skin tone they had. I thought me being the pale one was an issue back at Spain but I was actually second guessing that when I viewed them closely. They were paler than pale and the only color they had were the dark shadows under their eyes as if they were lacking sleep. Their physical features were so beautiful, so amazingly structured, that you would swear they came out of digitalized computer graphics. They had the perfect jaw line, the perfect cheekbones and the way it angulated, and the perfect, the straightest noses I have ever seen. Not even my mom's nose jobs were straighter than that and she had four. I tried to look away, and focus on my lunch, but I just couldn't keep my eyes to myself.

They were sitting together, quiet, with their food untouched. I felt a little compassion towards them since they weren't like the other students in the lunchroom talking about me. I have no problem with people back-chatting you but at least keep it on a low profile where it doesn't seem so obvious. The people here look at you, turns to their friends, and their friends would look at you after that. Back at the table of five, I continued to stare at them. There were three boys and two girls. The first boy was the tallest by far to my eyes, had honey blonde hair, wasn't as muscular as the other brother but still had the toned body. He was real cute from afar so I wondered up close. The second brother was built, a serious weight lifter like my personal fitness coach back at Spain. His hair was the darkest and curliest. The final boy was the one I had locked eyes with although he did not notice me yet. He was different from the other two – less bulky, messy haired that was a shade of bronze mix with black, and was more boyish than the others.

* * *

AN: Yup there you go huh i'll try to update soon probaly right after this one...

any way R&R :D


	5. Enter: Noticed

_An: so here you go for chapter:4 now lets see how many more I can put up in one night _

_warnings: it is not betaed_

_Disclaimer: Story is Mrs. Jasper Hale-Cullen and twilight is Stephanie Meyer's_

_

* * *

  
_

Enter: Noticed

The first girl – both of them sat opposite the boys – was of a tall, elegant body shape. Her beauty was richly engraved on her body that even though I knew I was one of the most beautiful person in the world, she made me second guess that thought. Her hair was golden and stopped midway her back in gentle waves. The fifth person on their table, the second girl, was short, had black shorter hair than the previous girl which stood in odd directions.

My curiosity sparked again and I decided to pop the question but I could not remember the boy's name.

Adelia: "Excuse me…um…"

It came to me alas.

Adelia: "Brian."

Brian: "Yes, Adelia. How may I help you?"

Adelia: "Hm. Yes. Do you know, just out of curiosity, who are they?"

I pointed to the table with the five. Brian looked back and saw where I was pointing. The other cuter, boyish, youngest one perhaps, suddenly turned and faced us. His eyes lingered for a moment at Brian then switched to mines, his dark, black eyes penetrating into mines but only for a friction of a second before he glanced away more quickly than I could.

Adelia: "Shit. He saw me."

I whispered to myself. Brian looked back at me as if the boy had never looked at him.

Brian: "That's Edward Cullen."

Adelia: "He's hot."

Brian: "What?"

Adelia: "Nothing."

Brian: "The others are his brothers and sisters. Two of whom are adoptive. The big, muscular one is Emmett Cullen and Alice Cullen is the smallest one on the table. Rosalie Hale is the girl with the blonde hair and Jasper Hale is the one sitting at the end of the table with the blonde hair."

Adelia: "Jasper. Ooh. I like."

Brian: "They live together with their father, Dr. Cullen and his wife."

I took another attempt to look at Edward Cullen. He was picking apart his slice of pizza yet his plate remained perfectly uneaten.

Adelia: "They look a little too old to be foster kids."

Brian: "They are. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are both twenty."

Adelia: "Wait, they're twins?"

Brian: "Yes. Their adoptive parents are around the age of thirty or maybe younger than that."

Adelia: "Wow. That explains why he has such a handsome son. Father must be good looking too."

Brian: "Is that part of the subject? Because grammatically speaking, the change of subject from ones facts to opinions may cause the entire conversation to become biased."

I peeked several times at the table and back at my food.

Adelia: "Whatever. I'm not a bias person. I just believe in opinions."

Another glance.

Adelia: "Were they born here in Forks?"

Brian: "No. They came from somewhere in Alaska."

Adelia: "Alaska? I thought I was the weird one coming from Spain. I guess we both have something in common. We're both outsiders."

I looked towards Edward and his gaze met mines.

Adelia: "Crap. I keep getting busted."

I blushed a bit.

Adelia: 'Why am I feeling like this?'

* * *

_AN: hmm Edward noticed her I wonder what happens next well you'll have to wait and see_

_**R&R plz!!!! :D**_


	6. Enter: Edward's Hott

_An: so here you go for chapter:5 now lets see how many more I can put up in one night yeah I have no life hehe _

_warnings: it is not betaed_

_Disclaimer: Story is Mrs. Jasper Hale-Cullen and twilight is Stephanie Meyer's_

_

* * *

  
_

Enter: Edward's Hott

I opened my copybook and pretending to be writing in it. I looked at him through the strands of my hair covering my face and saw that he was still starring this way with the same curious look I had. I looked at Brian.

Adelia: "Is he still starring this way?"

He turned his body completely around and faced Edward before looking at me.

Brian: "Yes."

Adelia: "You say it as though it's nothing."

Brian: "It _**is**_ nothing."

Adelia: "You know what I mean."

Brian: "I beg your pardon. I completely don't know what you mean."

I sighed. Another person joined our table and it was another girl. She dropped her plate roughly on the table and brushed her hair out of her face. Suddenly, out of the blues, she asks,

Girl: "If you are talking about Edward Cullen, you really need to forget about him."

Adelia: "Forget about him? What do you mean _**forget about him?**_"

Girl: "My name is Halley. And I mean _**forget about him**_ because he is not worth a second of your life. He'll just waste your precious minutes when you could be doing something useful."

Adelia: "Are you speaking from experience?"

She gave me a sour look. I stopped poking my pudding and dropped my spoon.

Adelia: "Look that's not what I meant."

Halley: "Yes and no. Yes, I already asked him out. No, as in no, he is no girls' type. He denies every girl in this school. Apparently he thinks no one here is good enough for him."

I began thinking if he had just turned her down and that is why she came in here slamming her plate on the table.

I took another momentary look and saw the five of them getting up. I was drawn to them enough as it is to actually get up and follow them but rethought that thought. I noticed that I was still doodling on my copybook and when I stopped, I looked to see what I had written:

_So his name is Edward._

_He is hot._

_His gorgeous facial structure is so beautiful._

_He is so attractive._

_Those eyes may stare me down but I give not._

_I think I have a chance just like every other girl in getting laid off from him._

_I can't say I didn't try to talk to him._

Rereading it, I slammed the book shut and hid it in my bag before it fell into the wrong hands. It was five minutes before class and Brian and Lance had been kind enough, a little too kind, as to walk me to my next class. I stopped by my Advance Placement English Seminar IV classroom and thanked the two for walking me to class as I entered the door.

Adelia: "Good afternoon, Professor…"

* * *

_AN: hmm it was a short one sorry wow I don't know what to say about this one hmm yeah  
_

_**R&R plz!!!! :D**_


End file.
